


The Hierophant

by SanctuaryTrin



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanctuaryTrin/pseuds/SanctuaryTrin
Summary: If you enjoyed this, check out the sequel:  "The Hierophant Reversed" <3





	

 

The bus rumbled and shook as it turned onto the gravel road. A duffle bag hit the floor and there was a muffled curse followed by ripples of laughter.

Rey remained focused on the back of his head.

He sat at the front of the bus, behind the driver, and every now and then he would run a pale hand through his thick black hair.

It curled a little and stuck out at the nape of his neck.

Sometimes she would catch a glimpse of his sharp profile as he turned to look out the window.  A strong and noble face with a sensual, lascivious mouth. It gave him away. It blurred his edges. The fullness and redness of his lips and the way he constantly tugged on them with teeth and tongue told her everything about what simmered underneath his thoughtful quietness.

 

“Prof Ren!” Finn called out, and Rey watched as Professor Ren turned, hooking his arm over the seat, and focused his dark eyes on her friend sitting next to her.

“Is there any reception out here?”

Finn was messing with his phone.

“Are you getting a signal at all?” asked the professor.

“Nah, nothing.”

“Then there isn’t.” He said with a half smile.

Rey glanced at Finn, who rolled his eyes and dropped his phone back in his bag, then she looked back at Professor Ren, whose eyes met hers.

She felt a surge of electricity run down the back of her neck. His eyes were so intense. She wanted to hold his gaze but she felt a rush of heat climb up her cheeks and she swallowed and looked out the window.

“There’s a land line at the camp if you need to make a call,” Ren continued. “Otherwise relax and enjoy this for what it is. A retreat.”

“Right. Got it,” said Finn, clearly annoyed.

“Think of this as a separate place, away from the rest of the world.”

Rey looked back at her professor. He was focused on her again.

Suddenly the bus halted and another duffel bag hit the floor and all was a chaos of gathering up belongings and talking loudly and trying not to elbow someone.

As Rey exited the bus she brushed past Professor Ren, who stood near the doorway. She felt a pulse between them, and it took everything in her to not turn toward him. Instead, she ducked through the crowd of students and stood near the back, waiting for his instructions.

 “Welcome to the retreat,” he said, adjusting his glasses. The bus driver closed the doors and Ren turned and lifted his hand in goodbye, his mouth in one of his curious downturned smiles.

“There are two cabins ready for your use. I want boys in one and girls in the other. I’m sorry, but that’s just how it’s going to be.”

One of the male students slouched dramatically and loudly grunted his disappointment and Rey had a strong urge to punch him.

“Dinner’s at seven in the main building. After dinner we’ll gather in the common room. It’s the room with the stone fireplace. Bring your Platonic conversation papers and we’ll read and discuss them.”

 Rey took her things and set up in another cabin at the edge of camp.

 She told herself it was because the thought of being stranded in a cabin with a bunch of giggling girls repelled her. She told herself that she rarely slept through the night, and she needed to be able to come and go as she pleased, for she would often take walks when she couldn’t sleep. She told herself these things, but she knew deep down that she wanted to be near Ren’s cabin; a small, rustic building along the border of the dense forest.

 There was no mattress in the abandoned cabin that Rey chose to be hers, but she raided the custodial room and rigged up a hammock.

Satisfied with her quarters, Rey grabbed her book bag and headed off to the main building.

It was mid October, and the forest was awash in reds and golds. A pleasant woodfire smell came from the center of camp and Rey looked forward to sitting by a fireplace and having a hot drink.

And food. She always looked forward to food.

 

\---------------------------------

 

“Excellent reasoning, Rey. But there’s one problem. Your conversation does not end in aporia. You have solved the problem instead.”

 Rey sat cross-legged in front of the fire and faced her professor, who sat in a deep leather armchair. The other students were scattered haphazardly around the room.

 “Yes, but why wouldn’t you want to come to a solution if you could?”

 “That wasn’t the assignment. The assignment was to create a conversation that ends in aporia.” Ren’s voice was low and soft. Rey tried desperately to detect a patronizing tone, but there was none. He was just devastatingly calm.

 “But half the other arguments-” she stammered, color rising in her cheeks, “If they would just go a little farther, just continue the conversation to its logical end, they would also have solutions! I _know_ what aporia is. I _understand_ the concept. But I will not leave the issue in limbo if a solution can be found!”  She was breathing heavily, almost panting.

 Professor Ren folded his hands in front of his mouth, but she could still see his smile. His eyes seemed to be holding at a low flame while he took in her outburst. It was almost as if he were reveling in her excited state, and it was taking everything in him to hold back his own response.

He uncrossed his legs and shifted in his chair, setting his notebook in his lap.

“I understand the impulse. I feel it, too. All the time,” he said. “But it is important to let yourself explore something that is uncertain and incomplete, and to leave it that way, if need be.”

His eyes darkened and he leaned forward slightly.

“It’s very difficult, I know. I like to finish what I’ve started.”

His gaze lowered to her mouth, firelight dancing in his eyes. The rest of the room seemed to fall away from her. She felt herself clench. His flushed lips parted and his eyes lifted to hers again. Hard and penetrating.

A log snapped and collapsed in the fireplace and a large ember tumbled onto the rug. Professor Ren broke his hold upon Rey and quickly stood to stamp out the ember with one decisive stomp of his boot.

“I think that’s enough for tonight, “ he said.

 

Rey should have brought a jacket. The cool fall day had degenerated into a frigid evening, and she had worn only jeans and a tee shirt.

Her breath came out in vaporous clouds as she stepped out of the main hall into the night, and she shivered and folded her arms.

“Here,” said a low voice behind her.

Professor Ren was taking off his gray cableknit sweater. She could see the play of his muscles underneath his white dress shirt as he stretched.

“Oh! I don’t...It’s okay. I’m-”

“It’s freezing. Put it on.”

“No really I’m-”

“ _Do as I say_ ,” he said firmly.

Rey took the sweater and as she pulled it over her head, she was enveloped by the smell of him. It was shockingly erotic to her. A deep, rich, musky scent that mingled with the smell of wool and woodsmoke. She breathed in decadently and felt her response between her legs.

She brought her sweater-covered hands to her nose and looked up at her professor with gratitude. He gazed back at her with a frank, possessive look and rolled his tongue around inside his mouth as if he could taste her.

It suddenly struck Rey that her gaze was not only one of gratitude, but adoration. She needed to be more careful. Professor Ren was her teacher, and ten years her senior.

She had been fascinated by him the first time she had seen him. It was a surprise when he turned around from the blackboard and focused on her. His eyes seemed to grow darker and he settled into himself, taking her in as if he recognized her from somewhere, long ago.

She felt it, too. But she didn’t want to admit it to herself.

 Ren’s sweater was huge on her. The arms hung down far past her hands and she fairly swam inside the massive torso. She couldn’t help but laugh, but the truth was she never wanted to take it off. It was still holding the warmth from his body, and she suddenly had an urge to tunnel underneath the fallen leaves like a forest animal, curl up in that sweater, and fall asleep forever.

 “I’ll walk you to the girl’s cabin,” said Professor Ren.

“I’m not staying in the girl’s cabin,” said Rey matter-of-factly as she picked up her book bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Ren’s eyes narrowed and he drew his lower lip in. He took a step closer to Rey and overshadowed her with his large frame. When he spoke, his voice was sharp and stern.  

“I told you that you were to have separate quarters from the male students.”

“You told _me_ no such thing. It was a rule for the girls and I get it,” she shot back. “The fact is, I’m not in the boy’s cabin either. I chose a different one entirely.”

She turned and began to walk down the path.

“I’ll show you which one,” she called back over her shoulder.

Professor Ren followed Rey through the camp, taking just a few long strides before he caught up with her. They walked side by side in the spreading darkness past the student buildings, past the path to the lake, to the very edge of the woods.

 “It’s that one,” said Rey as she pointed to the left.

Ren looked at the structure, turned his gaze to the right where his cabin was, and looked down at Rey.

“You have nothing to sleep on,” he said, his voice gentle once more.

“I made a hammock!” said Rey with a proud smile.

The professor huffed out a low chuckle and nodded.

“Scavenger…” he said softly.

His eyes met hers once again and Rey’s smile faded. Everything about his face was generosity. His broad forehead, the wide fullness and rich color of his mouth, his prominent nose, and his eyes...the velvet dark of his eyes in dimness that shifted to strata of earth and living things in the light. His presence, so close to her, and the fact that they were completely alone for the first time had an intoxicating effect on her.

Her lips parted and she squeezed her legs together. She wanted him to-

“Goodnight then,” said her professor.

“Goodnight,” she answered.

 After Rey closed the door to her cabin she dropped her bag on the floor and flew to the window. She watched Professor Ren walk. He took purposeful strides, leading with his shoulders, his hands clenched at his sides. He certainly was a formidable man.

She pulled the neckline of his sweater up to her nose and breathed in his scent again. She wrapped her arms around herself as if he embraced her and a feeling that skirted the borders of pain bloomed within her. She was in love with him. She had a choice to make. She could keep his sweater and sleep in it, which she desperately wanted to do, or she could take it off and return it to him.

Rey watched as Ren entered his cabin and low, golden lamplight warmed the windows. There were curtains over the windows, but she could see his large, dark form pass before them. He seemed to be pacing back and forth.

She touched the cold glass of her windowpane. She felt it, too. The restlessness.

Rey took off Professor Ren’s sweater and carefully laid it on top of her bag. She continued to undress, removing her shirt and bra and pulling off her jeans. She picked up the sweater again and put it on, cuddling it close as she padded in sock feet to her hammock. It swung as she climbed in, and then relaxed into a gentle rocking motion. She was enveloped in warmth and scratchy softness and the scent of her professor, and she could see him in her  mind, pacing like a caged animal in his cabin, perhaps unbuttoning his dress shirt, or taking off his glasses...

And the warmth caught fire.

She slid her hand down between her legs and into her underwear, the long, thick sleeve of the sweater bunching up at her elbow. She ran her finger from her opening, across the folds of her sex, spreading the wetness to her clit, where she made slow hard circles. She breathed in and smelled Professor Ren and clutched him close to her, her nipples hard and brushing against the heavy knit.

She stroked herself and saw him.

She saw his face as he leaned over his desk, pen against his lips, his lips parting to speak to her, his hand raking through his hair.

She saw him sitting in the leather chair by the fire, watching her, wearing the sweater and his dark slacks and black boots, his long legs spread and planted, her clean white paper in his lap over his erection.

A low desperate moan left her lips as she felt herself clench powerfully. She was climbing so quickly, and she wanted to slow down, but oh...his eyes. His eyes upon her, looking at her with approval, with patience, with controlled fascination. His voice in her ear. Encouraging her. His low, deep, calm voice.

“ _Come for me, Rey. I’m here. I’m here with you. Come for me._ ”

No, not enough...Not enough.

“ _Come for me, slut. I wanna feel you come on my cock_.”

She cried out as she came, turning her face into her arm to muffle the sound far too late. She felt the aftershocks of her orgasm pulse against her fingers and she rubbed her lips against her arm, against his sweater, as if kissing him. He may have heard her in the quiet of the forest night, and she dimly realized as she curled up inside his possession that she didn’t care of he had.

 

Rey woke to the sound of a bell clanging from a distance. It was the morning wake-up call. She bolted up in her hammock and nearly fell out.

She had slept through the night. She couldn’t remember the last time she had done that.

Bleary-eyed and drowsy, she set about getting cleaned up and ready for the day. She tied her hair up into a loose bun and took a quick shower in the shabby, rust-smelling bathroom of her cabin, then changed into a skirt, knit thigh-socks and cardigan. Professor Ren’s sweater lay in her hammock. She picked it up, smoothing it against her body, and then folded it carefully. She didn’t want to smell it again. She needed to be clear-headed or she’d never get through the day.

 

By the time Rey got to the main building, Professor Ren was just coming out to ring the bell for breakfast. He looked subdued and had shadowy circles under his dark eyes. Rey felt a squeeze on her heart when she saw him. Her hands clutched his sweater, not wanting to let it go.

Her professor stopped when he saw her, gave a slight nod, and ran his hand through his hair.

“Thank you for this.” said Rey as she held out the sweater to him.

“Oh it’s ehm...It’s no trouble.” He took it from her and unfolded it. “Though I am glad to have it back. It’s a bit colder today,” he said with one of his low, gentle laughs.

Rey watched as he took off his glasses and pulled the sweater on. He seemed to pause for a moment, his brow furrowed and a pained expression flitting across his face. He put his glasses back on and looked away.

“You’d better get inside, Rey. It’s time for breakfast,” he said quietly, and then he left her.

The disappointment she felt was like a stab in her solar plexus. But then again what was she expecting? He was her teacher, he had a job to do, and she was being ridiculous.

She turned and walked slowly into the main building.

 

Inside was already buzzing with students getting their breakfast. Finn had saved Rey a seat next to him, and she got a cup of coffee and sat down.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?” said Finn through a mouthful of toast.

Rey smiled and shrugged.

“Prof Ren cooked everything himself. He got here at like 5 in the morning. It’s really good, actually.”

“Is it?” she asked absently. “Alright. I’ll get something.”  

She was just finishing up her food when Professor Ren returned to the main building.

 He had taken the sweater off.

 The rest of the day passed in a blur to Rey. Discussions about the Platonic Virtues, group work, journaling, all of it existed on a level of her consciousness that was suspended like scattered droplets of oil upon water.

Only when she looked at Professor Ren or heard his voice, did she descend into the depths of her feelings, and they were far deeper and far darker than she had ever anticipated.

He did not meet her gaze as he usually did, and he very rarely spoke to her directly. Rey could feel his agitation, his sudden distance from her.  

If something had changed in her, it had changed in him as well.

 

\------------------------------------

 

“To most people, Plato’s ideal morality seems very austere. There’s a metaphysical element that is difficult to reconcile because he believed that the soul should remain aloof from physical pleasures of the body, and yet, in this same metaphysical realm we find his theory of forms. So where is the connection? Where is the point at which the metaphysical perfection is distilled into physical pleasure? Shouldn’t that point to a desire to be connected to the soul _through pleasure_ instead of having it be an untouched, isolated entity?”

 It was evening, and the students were eager to have their bonfire, but Professor Ren was pacing across the common room, back and forth in long strides, essentially arguing with himself. He had rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, and his hair was a mass of waves from his repeated attempts to subdue it. Finally he stopped before the fireplace and laid a hand upon the mantle. He seemed exhausted and defeated.

 “Alright. That’s enough for today. Finn, I assume you have everything you need for the bonfire?”

 “Yeah, we’re all set, Professor,” said Finn.

 Ren had gone back to his chair and was packing up his books and papers.

“Good. Enjoy yourselves, just make sure everything is taken care of when you’re finished.”

He looked at Rey fleetingly, barely a glance, and strode out of the room.

Her heart sank.

 The students collapsed into loud, slouchy relief the minute Professor Ren had gone, but Rey was still and sullen. She packed up her things and stood up, ready to help Finn with the bonfire, when she noticed something on Professor Ren’s chair. A sleek, bright red Montblanc fountain pen. She drifted toward it. It seemed to glow with an unnatural shine. She snatched it up and tucked it into her bag.

 Rey was distracted during the bonfire, and kept reaching into her bag to touch the pen and make sure it was still there. She stroked it and listened to the sizzling, crackling fire and chewed her bottom lip, repeatedly glancing off toward her professor’s cabin.

“Rey, you’re driving me crazy,” said Finn. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, I’m just restless,” she lied. “I think I need to go for a walk and then I’ll just crash.”

“Are you sure?” said her friend.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night,” and she gave Finn’s arm a squeeze.

 The cold air against her face was a relief as she walked swiftly down the path. She clutched the pen in her hand, its tip pointed out in front of her, as if she were advancing on an enemy with a weapon. Passing from the unsteady light of the bonfire into autumnal darkness, her eyes soon became fixed on the dim beacon of lamplight coming from Ren’s cabin.

Rey took a deep breath and climbed the wooden stairs to his door.

 She could see through the lighted window by the door that Professor Ren had the king’s quarters of the camp. The cabin was richly furnished with a large bed, a polished wood desk, and a fireplace flanked by bookshelves.

She rapped softly on the door and shivered a little from the cold and her own excitement.

The door opened and he stood there, blocking out most of the light with his imposing figure.

“You left this,” Rey said and held up the pen.

Instead of taking it, he reached out and wrapped a large hand around her shoulder, pulling her toward him.

“Come in. You’re freezing,” he said. “I’m just starting a fire and you should get warm.”

His hand left her, leaving behind a spot of radiant warmth, and he crossed the room to the fireplace. Rey set his pen down on the nearby desk, slid out of her flats, and looked for a place to sit. The desk was nearest to her, so she hopped up onto it, her legs swinging a little.

 She watched him in the quiet of the room, watched as he struck a match and stretched forward to light the fire, his muscles lengthening under his shirt. She watched as firelight played over his strong profile, his sharp nose, firelight flickering in his glasses. There was a strange conflict between the quiet security of being with him, alone, and the nervous excitement he brought out in her.

He sat for a moment before the burgeoning fire, and then turned his gaze to her. She had gone the whole day without the penetration of his eyes into hers that she had come to expect and desire from him so terribly. Those intense, searching eyes. She crossed her legs and leaned forward a bit, squeezing hard.

 “Rey, I know I’ve asked you this before, but you seem hesitant on giving me an answer so I have to ask again. Will you declare Philosophy as your major?”

Rey shifted a little.

“If you declare, I will be your main advisor. I’ll see to it.” Ren stood and walked toward her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

The flames crackled and the lamplight cast a warm glow about him.

He stopped before her, quite close, and looked down into her widening eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. He was so near, she could pick up his scent. It was stronger and richer than the frail ghost from his sweater. Her eyes closed lazily and then...she felt him touch her stocking.

His fingers skimmed along her calf, across her knee, and rested on her inner thigh where the stocking ended and her skin began. He traced the frayed edge slowly.

Rey opened her eyes and looked up at her professor.

His eyes were deeply black and roamed over her, studying every aspect of her response. His lips parted as the tips of his large fingers touched the sensitive flesh of her thigh.

She inhaled sharply as desire unfurled inside her. He pressed her skin lightly, as if testing the resilience of her flesh.

“Give me your answer, Rey.”

She exhaled and uncrossed her legs.

Ren’s eyes blazed down at her through lenses flickering with firelight. Rey reached up to take his glasses off and he snapped his hand around her wrist, stopping her.

She gasped in surprise and Ren leaned in closer, his huge hand gripping her wrist along with  half her forearm. His eyes were round, shining, desperate.

“You sit in my class, day after day, right in the front row where I can _smell_ you,” he said, his teeth bared, his voice edged and cutting.

“You _argue_ with me, and then you look at me with those eyes, and you expect me to be able to _think._ ” Both his hands locked around her waist, yanking her to the edge of the desk. She collapsed onto her back as he brought her up flush against his crotch. She could feel his massive hardness through his pants against her.

She turned her head to the side and smiled as a wave of wicked delight coursed through her. Her legs enclosed him in a soft vise and she heard Ren inhale sharply. He bent over her, leaning in so his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke.

“And then you come to me, and you give me back my sweater with your smell all over it... I couldn’t wear it, Rey. It made my cock hard to smell you all over me like that. It made me want to throw you down on the ground and _spread your legs_ and _fuck you_ . _Do you understand_?”

“Yes, Professor Ren.” Saying those words in the way she had always wanted to excited her profoundly, and combined with the feel of his hands on her waist and his formidable erection against her sex, her mind became a cyclone. She forgot everything but her own voracious need.

He held her caged with his huge hands, then took a step back and looked down.

She followed his gaze and gasped as she saw a damp spot on his slacks. She was so wet for him she had soaked through. A powerful wave of shyness overtook Rey and she tried to cover her face with her hands, but her professor caught her wrists and held her down. She felt a hot flush bloom up her neck and cheeks and she struggled a bit, but Ren was far too strong. He clasped both her wrists in one hand and brought the other to her underwear, removing the slip of white cotton swiftly, Rey bending her knees to assist him. He took them and laid them on the desk carefully, then picked up his red pen and set it on top.

Turning back to Rey, looming over her, his full lips brushed against hers. Just barely.

“I think I’ll leave your stockings on. It’s cold.”

His hands gripped her legs and spread them wide, and his hot mouth was upon her sex, his glasses pushed up over his forehead.

Rey suppressed a scream and clamped her hands over her mouth, eyes fluttering.

He licked her voraciously, his tongue plunging into her wetness and then dragging it over her folds to her swollen clit, pressing and circling it, his lips kissing her sex like a mouth.

“Oh god...oh god…” she gasped, and looked down at her professor’s tousled dark head between her legs. She took off his glasses and set them down on the desk, returning to run her fingers through his black waves, luxuriating in the softness between her fingers and against her thighs.

His teeth nipped at her clit and she pulled his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp. She heard him groan against her and felt his fingers dig into her backside in response.

Pleasure struck her and flared out repeatedly like lit matches one after the other, and she trembled and shook against him, gripping his hair, her legs contracting...but she could not find release. She withheld it from him. She wanted more.

Rey began to tug at his hair and shoulders, urging him up.

He lifted his head, an unnatural light in his eyes, his lips and chin shining from her wetness. She sat up and reached for him impatiently.

Professor Ren stood, cradled the back of her head in his huge hand and kissed her hotly, savagely, his mouth slanting over hers again and again, enclosing her in his arms while Rey wrapped her legs around him. She could taste herself on his tongue, and combined with the dark, rich taste of him, she felt drugged.

He pulled away from her just enough to speak against her lips.

“Can you taste what I do to you, Rey?”

“Yes, Sir,” she whispered, leaning toward him, searching out his kiss.  

“Declare,” he panted, his black eyes glittering. “Make me your advisor.”

She knew what he was truly asking, and she wanted to resist a little longer, push him a little farther.

She began to unbutton her cardigan.

His eyes had a strange glint in them as they traveled over her body. He was losing patience with her.

“Enough games, Rey,” he said in a low voice. “If you won’t give me an answer, I will _instruct_ you.”

Rey undid the last button and opened her cardigan, revealing her white lace bra.

Suddenly Ren’s huge hands were upon her, pulling her off the desk and whirling her around so her backside pressed up against his hardness. He brought a hand to her throat and held her while he unzipped his pants.

A moment later she felt his cock pressing against her wet folds. A formidable man, indeed.

Professor Ren bent over and growled into her ear, his breath hot against her skin.

“You _will_ declare your major, and I _will_ be your advisor, and you will come to me every- single- day and you will _get fucked_.”

Rey could only make a small, pathetic sound in response. She could feel his voice in her blood, and it pounded throughout her whole body. She bent over the desk, opening herself to him, and he growled through clenched teeth as he stretched and penetrated her slowly.

“God, you’re so tight, Rey. So fucking tight…”

Rey felt another pulse of response between her legs, and her professor took advantage of it, driving into her fully. She cried out and his hand covered her mouth.

“Shhhh...Quiet, little one. The wolves in the forest will hear you,” he gasped as he withdrew and plunged into her again.

His cock was massive. He stretched her to the point of stinging, but her continuous response to him morphed the pain into euphoria as he fucked her. His powerful arms wrapped around her and his fingers found her swollen clit. He pressed and circled it as he drove into her repeatedly and Rey was inundated with pleasure. She lifted her knee onto the desk and clutched at Ren’s arms with her hands, anchoring herself against his massive body as she felt bliss begin to crash over her.

“Submit,” his voice rumbled against her neck and his hand clenched around her throat, his thumb grazing her jaw.

She began to see stars.

“Submit.”

His finger flicked against her clit and she shook and gripped his cock, pulsating, drenching him with heat as she came.

“Unggh...ahh….s-submit. Rey...pl...please, Rey,” and he crushed out a feral groan against her neck as he pumped wave after wave of his release into her.

 Professor Ren held Rey tightly, his heart pounding against her back, until their breath slowed and steadied together.

He withdrew from her, holding her steady until Rey planted her hands upon the desk. She took a step forward and thick, warm fluid ran down between her legs, soaking the tops of her stockings.

“You may use the bathroom if you like,” said her professor. His voice was soft and a bit shaky.

“Thank you. I should go,” Rey responded.

She watched as Professor Ren retrieved his glasses from the desk, and she reached for her underwear.

“Leave them.”

She turned around, clutching her cardigan closed, and lifted her eyes to her professor.

He had put on his glasses and was attempting to smooth down his hair. He looked subdued, save for the reddish flush that colored his neck, cheeks and lips.  

Rey nodded and started to back away toward the door.

“Come here, Rey.”

She felt a squeeze on her heart, but remained still.

With one stride he was upon her, his hand gripping the hair at the nape of her neck as he pulled her against him.

“Say it, “ he demanded. His eyes round and shining.

Of course she was going to declare Philosophy her major. Of course she wanted him to be her advisor. Of course she belonged to him. She had ever since the first day she stepped into his classroom.

“We’ll see, “ said Rey.

And she pulled away from him, stepped into her shoes, and left.

Rey’s mind was surprisingly quiet as she undressed and showered. Everything seemed blurred and surreal. As she combed through her wet hair, she saw a reddish mark on her neck. Whether from his hands or his mouth she didn’t know, but she loved it. Exhaustion crept toward her and she barely made it into her hammock. Swinging gently and drifting off, her last thought before she fell asleep was that she wished she were in his arms again.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The next morning, Rey dug through her duffel bag. She could wear jeans and a sweatshirt, or a blue wrap dress left over and never worn from a previous trip. Far too formal for a camp retreat.

She put it on.

The woods were cool and still, and Rey could see glimpses of the lake through the trees as she walked toward the main hall. The lake surface was glassy and a layer of fog was held suspended over the water. Through the stillness the breakfast bell rang out clearly and she picked up her pace, the flame colors of the forest blurred and wavering around her. As the wood and stone building of the main hall began to appear at the end of the path, Rey suddenly had the realization that she was going to have to keep her composure for the entire day.

Unconsciously, she touched the tender spot on her neck and the slight soreness brought everything back to her in a rush. His massive arms around her, his scent, his strong voice rushing through her blood like wildfire, the feel of him inside her…

“Fuck, I can’t.” she murmured to herself, and stopped in her tracks, smoothing her hair back from her face and taking a deep breath.

“Rey!”

It was Finn, just leaving the boys’ cabin and heading to breakfast.

“Hey! Wait up!” Rey called out and sprinted toward him.

 

Professor Ren was not at breakfast. A couple of the students had prepared overcooked, brownish scrambled eggs and limp pancakes, but Rey ate two helpings anyway. After cleanup, the students filed into the common room, and Rey took her usual spot on the rug in front of the fireplace. The dark leather chair where her professor always sat was vacant, and she suddenly stood up and crossed over to it.

She collapsed onto it sideways, her bare legs stretched over the arm rest, and waited.

Rey knew she was being a brat, and she was most likely drawing attention to herself, but in that moment she didn’t care. She wanted to see what he would do.

After a few minutes, Rey could hear the heavy clack of Professor Ren’s shoes in the entryway. Heat bloomed in her chest at the sound, and she began to feel the familiar ache between her legs. God, if he walked in and fucked her right there she would let him. Right in front of everyone.

 He appeared in the doorway, stooping slightly, and was immediately sidelined by one of the students. He wore his usual white dress shirt and dark slacks, but today he wore a flowing black overcoat and red tie. Rey smiled and felt herself blush. In a sea of sweatpants and tee shirts they were both conspicuously overdressed.  

With a chuckle and a nod he turned back toward the room and scanned it rapidly, his eyes coming to rest on Rey. Her chest lifted with a heavy breath as the ache between her legs was punctuated by a sharp throb directly on her clit. Professor Ren walked toward her, taking his usual long strides. When he stopped before her, she shifted nervously and one of her flats fell off. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he leaned down and retrieved it from the floor. He cradled her heel in one warm hand and Rey felt a bolt of desire. He slipped the shoe back on.

“Off you go, now. This chair is mine.”

“Oh is it yours?” she asked saucily and tucked her legs underneath herself, settling into the soft leather, getting very cozy.

He looked off to the side and she saw his jaw clench with frustration. When he turned back he wore a tight smile.

“There are plenty of other places to sit, Rey. Go on, “ he said in a rather loud voice, obviously for the benefit of the whole room. Titters of nervous laughter rippled through the students. Rey  remained seated.

He pulled off his overcoat, then leaned over and dropped his book bag on the floor next to the chair with a thud. His voice rumbled in a low murmur next to her ear.

“You are behaving like a child, and I have no interest in children.”

Moments later, Professor Ren was settled in his favorite chair and Rey was on the rug in front of the fireplace, but she made damn sure to position herself to give him a full view of her legs and fleeting glimpses up her skirt. Every time his shining black eyes found hers, it was as if he touched her between her legs. He tormented her with this. She did notice, however, that his overcoat was draped over his lap.

The morning exhausted her with frustration. She could barely concentrate on the discussion and found herself scrambling to refer to her notes on simple concepts that she should have mastered. Sitting at her professor’s feet, watching his broad gestures as he spoke, those large hands that had been on her naked skin just hours before, his teeth tugging at his bottom lip, his mouth that had devoured her...it was maddening. Finally, she stood up and left the room.

 Down the long hallway outside the common room Rey paced, taking deep breaths. Somehow she needed to find her focus. Center herself. Perhaps if she-

A sharp click of footsteps in the hallway behind her, rapidly coming toward her.

The steady crescendo of student voices in a room that the teacher has just vacated.

Rey whirled around and felt strong hands pulling her off to the side into a dimly lit room. The door clacked shut. Professor Ren’s scent was all around her, rich and concentrated from hours of intense want.

Rey backed up slowly as her professor’s dark, towering form dominated the small room.

“You have been inattentive and difficult this morning, Rey,” he said sternly. He began to undo his tie, the bright red silk sliding between his large fingers.

“Yes, sir.”

“But you will give me your full attention now, won’t you?”

“Yes professor. I will.”

“Give me your hands.”

“What if someone walks-”

“That is not your concern. Do as I say. Give me your hands.”

Rey held out her hands, palms up. Professor Ren wrapped his tie around her wrists, tugging firmly and coaxing a gasp from Rey. He smiled as he tucked in the end, leaving her bound.

“This will keep you from touching yourself, you little scavenger.”

Her gaze met his and she swallowed nervously. She could see the intensity of his desire flaring in his eyes behind the slight distortion of lenses. He took off his glasses and reached over to set them on a nearby table. When he turned back his eyes were calm and controlled once more.

“I am going to touch you, but you are not allowed to come. Your pleasure will be suspended until I decide you have been disciplined enough. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

A slight nod and he brought his hand to her cheek, caressing lightly. His thumb found her mouth and dragged against her lower lip and she watched as his own lips reddened with his quickening breath. Rey wanted to take him into her mouth but he withdrew, his hands skimming down her neck slowly until they reached the swell of her breasts.

Her breath hitched as he found her taut nipples and rolled them slowly between his fingers. He seemed to purr as he studied her and her heartbeat quickened in reply. The sensation was almost too intense, almost painful, though she was still fully clothed and he was merely touching the tips of her breasts. A wave of tension rolled through her sex and she clenched and licked her lips in an unconscious mirroring of response.

Her professor kneeled down before her and untied her dress. As he opened the dress like unfolding wings he gazed up at her, round-eyed and worshipful. This unrestrained, exposed part of him struck her to the core.

He buried his face in between her breasts and held her there, breathing her in.

Rey closed her eyes and settled into the moment.

There were faint footsteps in the hallway outside the room accompanied by murmuring voices and Rey tensed.

“We have to be careful,” she whispered.

“You have to be quiet,” he hummed back.

He lay his warm palms on her chest, forehead still pressed against her skin, and dragged his fingers down over her bra, pulling down the lace and revealing her breasts. He steadied her with one hand on her lower back and took her nipple into his hot mouth. Rey whimpered and bit her bottom lip, her fingers reaching out her fingers to grip a small fold of his shirt.

Professor Ren sucked at her, dragging his teeth over her clenched peak and lapping at the underside with his large, rough tongue. He rocked her against him as he took her into his mouth again and again, switching from one breast to the other with a lascivious purr.

Rey’s heart pounded and sent blood rushing to her ears, blocking out all other sound save for the low rumble of satisfaction from her lover.

God, Professor Ren was her lover.

The realization sent a fresh jolt of pleasure through her and her fingers reached down and cupped her sex, the silk of Ren’s tie stretching and creaking from her movements.

“Uh uh. Don’t you _dare_ , little one," growled Ren as he slapped his powerful hand around her wrists and yanked her arms up and over his head.

Rey gasped and then smiled as her inner arms rubbed against Professor Ren’s neck. She would be able to smell him on herself later. She could breathe him in on her wrists and inner arms and everyone would think she was simply checking her perfume…

“What were you going to do to yourself, Rey?”

She swallowed and held her breath against a powerful wave of shyness.

“I was...going to…”

Professor Ren exhaled, his mouth parted and pouting. His eyes fixed on her blushing face.

“Answer my question.”

“I was going to...touch myself.”

“That’s not a very detailed answer, Rey. I’m going to need more from you.”

“I was going to rub my clit with my fingers...and try to make myself come, Sir.”

“Like this?”

He slid his hand down over her stomach, down to the elastic waist of her cotton panties, underneath them, travelling over her curls until his large fingers found her soaking wet sex.

A rippling moan escaped her lips and she buckled forward, her face buried in his soft hair.

“That’s it, hold onto me, little one. I don’t want to torture you, but I must be firm. I must- Oh God, Rey. You’re so wet...Such a good girl for me…”

He stroked her slit, spreading her wetness to her clit where he circled and pressed firmly.

Rey was drowning in pleasure, moaning into his hair, desperate for release.

“You’re making this very difficult for me, Rey, “ his voice now a ragged and breathless whisper.

He penetrated her slowly with his finger and found the little rough spot, tapping rhythmically while his thumb pressed her clit.

Rey’s whole body clenched powerfully around him.

“Sir!” she gasped. “I will…”

Legs shaking and threatening to give out.

“...declare Philosophy my major…”

Her lips brushing his damp forehead, fingers desperate and reaching to entangle in his hair.

“As soon as we get back, Sir, I will...Hah! Uhnnn… _Please_!”

A deep rolling purr of approval that vibrated his neck against her arms.

“That’s my good girl. But I’m still not going to let you come yet.”

He withdrew his fingers and Rey let out a whine of frustration. She buried her face in his hair and could hear him suck her moisture off his fingers. She then felt him reach into his breast pocket and a moment later, something cold and smooth probed her entrance.

“Wh- Wha?”

“Shhh...it’s alright,” he whispered as he slid the object inside slowly, then removed it.

She turned to look and he held up his red fountain pen, glazed with wetness. He then carefully lifted her arms up over his head, stood up, and put the pen back in his pocket. She flushed hotly.

 “It’s time to get back to work, Rey,” he said as he began to untie her. He hunched down and slid her underwear back up her legs as she fixed her bra and rubbed her wrists.

Stepping back, he grasped her sore wrists and brought them to his lips, pressing kisses against them. He turned his gaze to her and Rey saw it. Tenderness that ran fathoms deep.

Her heart seemed to swell and then contract fiercely, leaving behind a dull ache in her chest. Her professor looked away to retrieve his glasses, then turned his back to her completely. He put his glasses back on and straightened his massive body, his arms uncurling at his sides, fists tightly clenched. Rey heard him take several deep breaths, trying to subdue his visible excitement.  He looked to the side just enough for Rey to see his profile as he addressed her.

“I’ll give you a few moments to pull yourself together, and then I expect you to be in the common room, ready to focus and contribute to the conversation. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

 

When she returned to the room, Professor Ren was once again in his chair. He had kept his tie off and had rolled up his sleeves.  He seemed absorbed in listening to a student group discussion. Rey quietly joined her usual group and opened her notes.

 “Now Rey, you made an interesting connection to Buddhism with Plato’s Theory of Forms in your journal writings. Care to expound your reasoning for us?”

 “Um...yes. Of course. The ethical problem that the Theory of Forms is meant to solve is how to live happily in a world where there is constant, inescapable change. We as humans form attachments to things-”

 Professor Ren slowly took the pen out of his pocket.

 “And these attachments form the basis for conflict.”

 He brought the pen to his lips and rested it against them, eyes shifting to black.

Rey stammered and heat bloomed up through her chest. Fucker. She was going to focus and get through this, dammit. She closed her eyes and centered herself.

 “Attachment can be seen as a basis for suffering in Buddhism, and developing our ability to consider the forms as permanent unchanging ideals is not unlike using meditation to-”

 She opened her eyes. The tip of the pen was in his mouth. He took it between his teeth and she could see his tongue touch the end. Tasting her. He then turned the pen to the side and rubbed it against his lips for a moment before pulling in his lower lip, his eyes narrow and glittering.

 This was going to be a long day.

 -----------------------------------------------------

 The next few hours were mercifully spent in groups, with Professor Ren only briefly checking in from time to time.

It was after dinner when they had all gathered once again in the common room. Finn’s group was making its presentation when low thunder rumbled in the distance.

Rey looked toward the window and could see the dark tops of the trees begin to sway.

 “Looks like we’re in for a storm,” said Ren as he walked to the window. He slid his palm across the back of his neck. “It might be a strong one. We should check the cabins and make sure the windows are closed. I think we have a few minutes before it reaches us.”

 “I’ll check the student cabins,” said Finn.

 “Thank you. I’ll take care of the others on the edge of camp. We’d better get out there now before the storm picks up. The rest of you stay here.”

 Rey turned from the window “I’ll help with the-”

 “No. Stay here, Rey.” Professor Ren’s voice was low and gentle but his eyes pierced her.

He took off his glasses and put them in their case, then put on his overcoat and strode out of the room.

Rey sighed and turned back to the window, chewing her bottom lip. Distant lightning lit up the night sky in shades of gray and violet.

Finn returned within minutes and Rey immediately accosted him.

“Where’s Professor Ren?”

“He’ll be fine, Rey. He’s checking the other cabins and it’ll take him longer to get back through the woods. The storm hasn’t even reached us yet.”

“But it will…” she said softly turning toward the window again.

Finn touched her shoulder and Rey turned to see a mixture of warning and concern in her friend’s face.

“What’s going on with you and him,” said Finn in a low whisper.

Rey met her friend’s warm gaze and didn’t need to answer. Finn knew instantly. He drew his head back, lips pursed, and took a deep breath.

“Be very careful, Rey. I’m not gonna tell you what to do, just…”

“Thank you, Finn,” said Rey, tears pricking her eyes. She could never hide anything from her best friend for long.

Finn lowered his hand to her arm and urged her away from the window.

“Come sit down by the fire and relax. He’ll be back in like two minutes.”

Two minutes passed. Then five. Rey was quietly frantic and kept staring at the dark treeline, now rippling with repeated assaults of strong wind. Her gaze flickered to Finn, who was leaning up against the stone mantel, and he checked his watch and gave her a discreet nod.

“I’m gonna make some hot chocolate,” he said loudly. “Anybody want some?”

Several students called out and raised their hands.

“Come with me, then. I’m not gonna serve your lazy asses,” he said with a smile, and Rey stood up and took advantage of the distraction.

 

The smell of ozone was thick in the air and shifting gusts of mild and frigid wind swirled around Rey as she ran down the path toward the two outlier cabins. There was a streak of lightning in the darkness over the lake followed by a strong, sharp crackle and all at once the rain was unleashed in a deluge.

Rey yelped in surprise and veered off the path, trying to find shelter under the tossing trees. Curtains of wet leaves tumbled down with the water and she shielded her eyes. In the near distance she could just make out Professor Ren’s cabin and her own. No sign of him outside and both cabins dark and empty.

Panic struck her and she turned around, searching, suddenly terrified that something had really happened to him. Another tremendously loud boom directly overhead and she screamed, covering her ears. Drenched and shivering, Rey prepared to sprint to her cabin and take refuge inside when she saw a black hooded figure moving amongst the trees. She squeaked with fright and backed up quickly.

“Rey! Stop!” shouted the figure as it reached out a hand to her.

She froze for a heartbeat, then ran to her professor, who had his overcoat draped over his head. A crack of thunder shook the ground as he enclosed her in his arms and swirled his coat around to cover her.

Rey shook with fright, relief and cold all at once as she clung to her professor. His body was impossibly warm, and his deep scent mixed with the smells of petrichor and wet leaves wrapped her in a curious haze of comfort and desire. She buried her face in his damp shirt and snuggled in close, her body rising and falling against him with his heavy, quick breaths. Looking up and blinking against the rain, she expected him to scold her, but instead his huge hands cupped her face and he brought his lips down upon hers.

He tasted like heat and rainwater and that dark, complex richness that was so uniquely him. He pulled her lower lip into his mouth and sucked, then drew back only to return again and touch her tongue with his. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and luxuriated in the taste of him. Her tongue found his full lower lip and traced it, and he responded with fierce hunger, claiming her lower lip again, sucking it in and dragging his teeth across it. Rey’s senses were reeling. Only dimly did she register the growing hardness up against her belly. She could feel the vibrations of the professor’s growls as he kissed her but could hear nothing except the torrential static of rain.

 Suddenly he pulled away from her and Rey gasped at the chill. He knelt down and quickly reached up her skirt, sliding off her panties and her shoes with them. Rey lifted her feet to assist him, her breath shallow and her shivering intensified. Another burst of thunder and she was back in her professor’s arms, warmth spreading, his huge hot hand on her bare ass, another across her back as he lifted her off the ground. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her face in his warm, wet neck. She felt him take a few broad steps until her back rested against a tree, his overcoat shielding her from some of its roughness.

She licked and nipped at his neck. He tasted of salt and rain and she could feel the tremors from his purring groans against her lips. Another pulse of lightning lit up the forest around them. Rey felt her professor’s hand reach between their bodies to unzip his pants. Thunder crackled sharply and her arms tightened, then relaxed as the thunder unraveled into low, undulating rumbles. Professor Ren remained as strong and steady as the tree at her back.

He rubbed the head of his cock against her slit and nudged her entrance but he was so massive that he wouldn’t be able to take her without pain, at least not yet. Rey lifted her head and pressed her forehead against his, sharing his breath, rain streaming down their faces as she slipped her fingers between them and found her clit. She rubbed and gasped against her professor, feeling herself relax and open just enough. With a long, slow exhale against her mouth, he penetrated her, stretching her without pain. Rey moaned with pleasure and her head fell back against the rigid column of the tree. Professor Ren held her steady, leaning in to press kisses against her exposed neck. It was Rey who moved first, setting both hands on his shoulders and tensing her thighs, blissfully feeling the smooth, thick weight of him inside her.

He began to pant hot breaths against the chilled skin of her neck as she moved and his hand contracted under her bottom, clutching her close. He was letting her ride him at her own pace, his back against the wind, shielding her from the fierce onslaught of the storm.

 Rey wondered at what point he would let his own storm overtake them both. She knew it was coming soon. She could feel it in his clenched hand, fingers digging into her flesh, his sharp breaths, his cock drawn full and taut and filling her completely. She quickened her pace and peaks of tension dipped into valleys of pleasure until she felt herself climb to an almost agonizing precipice...And the world seemed to crack and split underneath her as she came. Ren’s body tightened against the onslaught of her release and he held steady and controlled while she rode out the fierce clutching and the long unraveling tremors that followed.  

Euphoria washed over Rey and in her ecstatic state she could swear that every droplet of rain on her body was pleasure flowing out of her. She barely registered him parting from her, kneeling down with her, laying her down upon the wet leaves, but as he drove into her again she accepted him deliriously.

Her professor was gone. Ren was now unleashed and ferocious. A forest beast that hovered over her and thrust into her, black hair dripping, hunched, growling, bared teeth scraping against wet skin. Large hands slid over hers and fingers intertwined. She dug her nails into his knuckles. Hitching up her legs against him he took her deeper, the ridged head of his cock stroking just the right spot until pleasure curled up into a tight knot and she knew she would have to unravel it slowly, or else set it ablaze. Thunder rippled. She felt his lips murmur words against hers, but she could not hear them. It was the same pattern. The same words over and over again punctuated by a flick of his tongue and tightened lips as he winced with pleasure. Rey felt herself gathered up against him, held vice-tight, and with a powerful thrust she was ignited and consumed. His roar surpassed the storm and rang in her ears and she could feel every throb of his cock inside her while her own response fluttered around him.

 Shivering, panting, Ren propped himself up on his hands above Rey and chuckled at the sight of her underneath him. He quickly put himself in order and gathered up the whole mess of wet clothes and muddy Rey in his arms and carried her to his cabin.

He set her down gently, switched on the small desk lamp, and yanked a quilt off the bed, wrapping it firmly around her.

“I’ll get it all dirty,” she protested through chattering teeth.

“I couldn’t care less,” said Ren as he pulled a leaf out of Rey’s hair. “I’m going to go back to the main hall and tell the others you slipped and fell in the rain, and that you’re getting cleaned up and ready for bed. Once I get my things and see everyone back to their cabins, I’ll return. You’re staying here tonight.”

“My clothes…”

“Get in a hot shower and get warmed up. There’s a shirt hanging up in the bathroom that you can wear for now.”

Rey hesitated.

“Your cabin will be freezing. I can at least start a fire in this one. I don’t care, Rey. You’re staying here.”

“This is dangerous,” Rey said softly.

“Yes it is. Very,” he murmured, touching her cheek. His hand was cold and she turned her head and let her lips rest against his palm. “But probably not more dangerous than what we just did.”

Rey’s gaze lifted and found him smiling. He looked boyish and vulnerable.

He left her, closing the door carefully behind him, and she watched as he took a moment to assess the diminishing rain before sprinting off down the path.

 

Rey stood under the hot water until the chill left her body. The towels smelled like him. His shirt smelled like him. Limp and exhausted, she crawled into his bed and found a paradise of scent.

This was crazy, stupid, risky, and Rey had never felt so safe and relaxed as sleep pulled her under.

She opened her eyes to orange firelight and to Professor Ren, sitting in a chair by the fire. He had changed into dry clothes, but his feet were bare. Rey stared at them and realized she had never really seen any part of his body exposed until now. His hands folded in his lap, he looked calm and vigilant. He was letting her sleep. He was protecting her.

She watched his profile and smiled faintly to herself.

A strong and noble face with a sensual, lascivious mouth.

She had been right about him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, check out the sequel: "The Hierophant Reversed" <3


End file.
